


Christmas Miracles

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: She always misses Baekhyun, especially on Christmas... but maybe this year... maybe just, there's a chance for a Christmas miracle.





	Christmas Miracles

Baekhyun was meant to be gone when she woke up, disappearing to practice and training as per usual. Christmas was no break, not for an idol. They worked hard, no matter what, and she had been getting tired of it. She had been hoping to see him on Christmas, even if just for a little while, but she had missed his alarm going off. That much was obvious from the empty side of the bed next to her. She sighed and stretched, before sitting up, and running a hand through her hair, watching a few black strands float down onto the white pillows. She yawned a few times, before she stopped, tilting her head.

 

The soft smell of hot chocolate was drifting through from the kitchen in their small apartment, and that wasn’t normal for waking up alone. She raised an eyebrow, slowly getting up out of bed. She slipped her feet into her slippers and followed the smell. She stared as she saw Baekhyun, curled up on the couch, watching the television on mute, subtitles on so he didn’t wake her up with the film he was watching. He was sipping a small mug of hot chocolate, and he looked half asleep. He was in a comfy pair of pyjamas, slightly too small, but he didn’t seem to care.  
  
“Baekhyunnie! What are you still doing here?”

 

Her surprise was evident in her words, because Baekhyun jumped a little, and turned around, before smiling. He set his mug down and then pointed to the window, without a word. She turned her gaze away from him, and smiled softly.

 

Snow filtered down, not enough to be a blizzard, but more than enough to halt activities for the day. There was no way Baekhyun could get to SM in this weather. “We got cancelled for the day, or until the snow lets up.”  
  
She smiled and walked over to the couch, slipping onto the cushion next to him and curling up against him. He held her close, and nuzzled her hair softly, pressing light kisses to her temple and forehead. “I got you something.”  
  
She looked up with a frown. “Hyunnie, we promised no gifts!”  
  
Baekhyun merely smiled and reached under the coffee table, pulling out a small wrapped present. She raised her eye brows and gently took it, shaking it softly. There was a small rustling sound and she tugged the ribbon, undoing it before carefully ripping the paper off. A small box sat in her hands and she opened it.

 

Inside, sat a small necklace, with a black gem glistening. She gasped softly and Baekhyun smiled, gently taking it out of the box. He carefully held it up for her to see, before moving to clasp it around her neck. “It’s onyx, as close to my eye colour as I could get… so you have something to hold onto when I’m busy, and can’t be here.”  
  
Smiling, speechless, she leaned in and kissed him softly. Baekhyun returned it, a smile on his lips, before they settled back onto the couch, watching the old Christmas movie reruns.  
  
“Merry Christmas, love.”  
  
“Merry Christmas, Baekhyun.”  
  
She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes flicker close; winter brought cold and misery… but maybe the cold could also bring joy and Christmas miracles.


End file.
